SURVIVE
by KyuMin46
Summary: sesulit apapun cinta kita, aku tak akan menyerah. Hidupku hanya untuk mencintaimu.. ga pinter bikin summary.. hahaha/ KYUMIN/ YAOI


**SURVIVE**

**( one shoot)**

**By : Rikha VR**

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Summary : sesulit apapun cinta kita, aku tak akan menyerah. Hidupku hanya untuk mencintaimu.. ga pinter bikin summary.. hahaha

Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin dan begitu juga sebaliknya.. dan mereka belongs to GOD.. Typo dimana-mana..

happy reading.. don't be silent readers pleaseeee

FF pertama akuu.. mohon bimbingannya.. :D

**Flashback **

_"sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi kyu? "tanya seorang namja imut kepada kekasihnya_

_"apa kau menyesal hyung?" tanya seorang namja yang dipanggil kyu._

_"ani, aku hanya... terkadang aku hanya bertanya sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi seperti ini" jelas namja imut itu sambil terus bersandar di dada namjachingunya._

_"apa cinta kita salah kyu?" tanyanya lagi_

_"mianhae hyung" balas kyu dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan_

_"waeyo? mengapa kau meminta maaf? kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kyu." balas namja imut itu sambil beranjak dari dada kekasihnya, Ia menangkupkan tanganya di kedua pipi kekasihnya dan menatap mata itu lekat-lekat. mata yang bisa menenangkan dan selalu Ia rindukan. Ia mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya itu_

_"aku mencintaimu kyu.. sangat mencintaimu" kata sungmin sambil tersenyum manis_

_"nado, aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung" balas namja itu_

**Flashback End**

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee sungmin. mereka member boyband terkenal asal Korea Super Junior.. siapa yang tidak kenal mereka.. mereka sepasang kekasih? Ya, mereka sepasang kekasih meskipun mereka tidak berbeda. 7 tahun mereka bersama, namun mereka masih belum bisa mengungkapkan hubungan mereka kepada ELF dan dunia. Mengapa? karena tidak semua orang yang menganggap cinta mereka itu normal. ya cinta sesama jenis bukanlah suatu hubungan yang bisa diterima begitu saja oleh kebanyakan orang. mereka masih di anggap aneh, dan... gila.

**Author pov**

"Mengapa kau melamun hyung?' tanya Kim Ryeowook member SUJU dan juga sahabat Sungmin. Ia tau bila Sungmin sudah melamun seperti ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ya Ryeowook dan member lainnya mengetahui tentang hubungan Kyumin.

"Gwenchana Wookie ah, aku hanya ingin menikmati angin saja" Jawab Sungmin sambil terus memandang ke depan.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu hyung, cukup dengar dan ikuti saja kata hatimu". Ryeowook memberi nasihat kepada Sungmin,Ryeowook tau apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiran hyungnya ini.

"Ne wookie ah, gomawo" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"tapi ada apa kau kemari Wookie ah, apa kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat Ryeowook yang masih di dorm mereka

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau lupa kalo kita hari ini ada syuting Sukira bersama member yang lain?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan menuduh. Karena tidak biasanya Sungmin melupakan pekerjaan mereka. Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat perfectionis.

"aah.. ne wookia. Aku lupa.. Mianhae" kata sungmin lemah sambil menunduk.

"ah ne, kajja hyung kita sudah ditunggu member yang lain"balas Wookie sambil menarik lengan Sungmin.

**SUNGMIN'S POV**

_Mengapa cinta ini harus menghampiriku_

_Bila ternyata salah_

_Mengapa Tuhan harus mengirimnya di hidupku_

_Bila Ia akan mengambilnya kembali_

"YA, hyung kau dengar aku tidak?" Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal karena terus diacuhkan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin terus melamun selama perjalanan mereka menuju Sukira. Ia terus memandang keluar jendela mobil yang membawa mereka dan tidak mendengar panggilan dan teriakan dongsaeng yang juga kekasihnya.

"HYUUNG!" Teriak Kyuhyun sangat keras karena kesal membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

PLEETAAK!

Satu pukulan yang sangat keras sukses mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun dari Heechul yang terbangun karena teriakan bodoh maknae mereka.

"YA! KAU PIKIR KAU DI HUTAN HAH!?" Teriak Heechul kesal

"Appoo hyung,, mianhae" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum gaje sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit

"Ya, Sungmin ah mengapa kau mau dengan bocah bodoh seperti dia." Kata Heechul kepada Sungmin yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh Sungmin,, Heechulpun melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

"Appoo hyuungg…"rengek Kyuhyun manja kepada Sungmin

"Salahmu sendiri mengapa kau harus berteriak sekencang itu. Kau pikir aku tuli apa?" balas Sungmin lembut sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun.

"Abis kau terus mengacuhkanku hyung, aku sudah memanggilmu 3x tapi kau tidak dengar. Apa yang kau lamunkan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bersandar ke bahu Sungmin.

"Mianhae kyu. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk saja" balas Sungmin berbohong.

"Poppoo hyung" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bibirnya

"aaiisshh.. kau ini Kyu.. Andwee.. "kata sungmin tegas

"hyyuuungg.. jebaal" rengek kyuhyun sambil melancarkan puppy eyesnya yg pasti gagal.. (wkwkwkwkw)

CHUP..

Sungmin mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya itu..

"gomawo hyung" kata kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mendekap erat Sungmin. Member yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan pasangan ini.

_Dekapan ini begitu hangat_

_Adakah yang mampu menggantikannya_

_Mampukah aku hidup tanpanya?_

Tanpa terasa Sungmin menangis dalam dekapan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tau itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati pelukan hangat ini.

_Aku mencintainya Tuhan, sangat mencintainya._

_Izinkan aku berjuang dan bertahan bersamanya selamanya._

**Sungmin Pov End**

****

**AUTHOR'S POV**

kyuhyun merasakan sungmin bergetar dalam pelukannya. Ia tau kekasihnya tengah menangis. Sungmin bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis

"Sesakit itu kah hyung kau mencintaiku? Mianhae hyung aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu. Bertahanlah hyung, tetaplah mencintaiku sampai akhir, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu hyung. "batin Kyuhyun

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah selesai dengan semua kegiatan mereka, Kyu Min, Leeteuk dan member lainnya langsung kembali ke dorm. Sesampainya di dorm, Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menangis. Ia teringat kembali dengan masalah yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Sungmin itu tidak tau diri kenapa dia harus memeluk Kyuhyun oppa"  
"Aku tidak rela Kyu oppa pacaran dengan Sungmin oppa. Itu menjijikan"_

"_Mereka itu menjijikan"_

"_Aku ingin berhenti jadi ELF, aku tidak ingin punya idola yang pacaran sesama jenis"___

**FLASHBACK OFF **

Itu hanya sebagaian dari komentar yang dikirimi oleh fans-fans mereka di twitter dan blog Sungmin yang tidak menyukai kedekatan dan fanservicenya dengan kyuhyun. Mereka belum tau mengenai hubungan kyumin, bagaimana jika mereka tau.

"Kenapa Kau memberiku perasaan ini Tuhan, mengapa mereka tidak mengerti bahwa aku sangat mencintainya' kata Sungmin sambil terus menangis.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk erat kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin dan mengelus rambutnya penuh cinta. Ia tau mengen**ai**komentar-komentar itu.

****"Gwenchana hyung semua akan baik-baik saja."kata kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan sungmin meskipun ia sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat ini.

Sungmin terus menangis dan lalu ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan kyuhyun dan menatap kedua mata kyuhyun lekat.

"mianhae kyu, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai disini" kata sungmin sambil terus menangis.

Kyuhyun yang bagai tersambar petir hanya bisa membelalakan matanya terkejut dan tidak percaya akan pendengarannya

"mwo? Jangan becanda hyung, apa kau gila? Andwee" kata kyuhyun panik

"mianhae kyu.. mianhae,, mianhae,," sungmin terus menangis dan mengucapkan kata maaf.

"ANDWEE, KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU HYUNG? AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU" teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

Sungmin hanya diam dan terus menangis, kemudian dia beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar mereka, namun ditahan oleh kyuhyun.

"lepaskan aku kalau kau memang mencintaiku" kata sungmin tegas. Ia yakin ini keputusan terbaik untuk SUJU dan Kyuhyun meski tidak untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyunpun melepaskan tangan sungmin dan menjatuhkan diri dikamar mereka, ia terus menangis.

"aku mencintaimu hyung, tak bisakah kau bertahan bersamaku.." guman kyuhyun sambil terus menangis.

Waktu terus berlalu ini sudah 1 minggu sungmin tidak kembali ke dorm. Kyuhyun sudah sangat berantakan, rambutnya ia biarkan sedikit panjang dan tubuhnya juga semakin kurus. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Hari ini mereka akan mengadakan Super Show di Korea. Mereka sudah di atas stage saat ini, dan tiba-tiba...

"HYUNG! SUNGMIN AH! " Kyuhyun dan member lainya teriak saat melihat sungmin jatuh pingsan.

Kyuhyun segera mengendong dan membawa sungmin ke backstage untuk mendapatkan pertolongan, tidak peduli dengan kamera wartawan dan ELF yang terus mengambil gambar.

"bertahanlah hyung" gumam kyuhyun cemas

Dokter segera memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada sungmin dan member SUJU dan para staff lain menunggu dengan cemas, terutama Kyuhyun.

"Ia mengalami sedikit depresi dan tekanan yang cukup besar. Ia harus banyak istirahat, pastikan ia makan dan meminum obatnya karena tubuhnya sangat lemah." Dokter memberi penjelasan kepada Leeteuk leader mereka.

"Terima kasih dokter" kata Leeteuk sopan

…

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri sungmin yang masih terbaring lemah dan menggenggam erat jemari sungmin. Ia begitu terluka melihat sungmin yang sangat tidak berdaya, dan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, jauh berbeda dari yang ia lihat 1 minggu lalu. Sungmin terbangun dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya lembut, raut kecemasan masih terlukis di wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"kau sudah bangun hyung. Kau membuat ku cemas chagi." Kata kyuhyun sambil membantu sungmin beranjak dari tidurnya dan mendekap sungmin erat.

"mianhae" kata sungmin sangat lemah. Ia merindukan pelukan dari kyuhyun. Pelukan hangat yang tak pernah terganti oleh siapapun.

DI ATAS STAGE

"Kami minta maaf telah membuat kalian cemas, saat ini Sungmin-ssi sudah sadar dan sedang istirahat." Kata Leeteuk menjelaskan kepada ELF sambil tersenyum

"Aku ingin bicara" kata Kyuhyun menginstrupsi omongan Leeteuk.

Semua member langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, mereka seolah tau apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan.

"Jangan Gila Kyu!" Bentak Heechul

"Jebal hyung, semua harus diakhiri saar ini, aku tidak ingin melihatnya semakin terluka. Aku mencintainya hyung, sangat mencintainya." aku akan keluar dari SUJU bila mereka tetap tidak menerima kami. "

Kata kyuhyun penuh permohonan kepada hyungdeulnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban hyungnya kyuhyun langsung maju ke tengah stage dah mulai bicara.

"aku tau kalian sangat mencintai kami, dan kamipun sangat mencintai kalian. Kami sangat bahagia melihat kalian yang sangat mendukung kami, kamipun selalu berusaha untuk membuat ELF bahagia. Tapi ada saat dimana kami butuh kalian mengerti, kami hanya manusia biasa tidak semua hal bisa kami lakukan untuk kalian. Kami tau kalian melakukan banyak hal untuk mencintai dan melindungi kami, tapi sadarkah kalian terkadang kalian menyakiti kami. AKU MENCINTAINYA. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI LEE SUNGMIN. Mungkin kalian akan merasa aneh dan jijik dengan perasaan kami. Tetapi pernahkah kalian berpikir, cinta yang aku dan sungmin rasakan sama dengan cinta yang kalian semua rasakan. Kalian mencintai pacar/istri/suami kalian, kalian ingin menjaga dan melindungi orang yang kalian cintai, kalian tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Aku pun sama, lalu mengapa kami di hina? Kami di buang? Kami dikatakan gila? Tidak bisakah kalian mengerti dan merasakan apa yang kami rasakan saat ini? Berjuang untuk cinta kami. Kami minta maaf bila kami terutama aku dan sungmin mengecewakan kalian, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang aku cintai." Jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan membungkuk di hadapan ELF yang masih terhening.

PROOK…

PROOOK PROOK

PROOK PROOOK PRROOOK PROOOK

Tepukan tangan yang semakin meriah membuat kyuhyun berdiri dan melihat ELF dengan tatapan terkejut dan sangat terharu. Ia tidak menduga semua akan mendukungnya seperti ini.

"SARANGHAE OPPA."

"KYUMIN SARANGHAE"

Teriakan dari ELF terus terdengar

"terima kasih" hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun ucapkan

Sungmin yang tengah berjalan langsung berlari memeluk kekasihnya. Namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"gomawo kyunnie saranghae, jeongmal sarangahae" kata sungmin sambil menangis

"nado jeongmal saranghae chagi" balas kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya mulai mengecup dan melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan ELF dan kamera yang terus memotret tindakan mereka.

_Terima kasih Tuhan telah mengirimiku sosok sempurna sepertinya,_

_Terima kasih sudah memberiku cinta yang begitu indah,_

_Terima kasih membuatku mampu bertahan bersamanya_

_Izinkan aku bersamanya selamanya_

_huaaah selesaaii jugaa.. maaf kalo gajee.. hehe_

_give me preview pleaseeee.. :D_


End file.
